


Dessert's On Me

by goldensteps



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: 99th episode, Bisexual Jake Peralta, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Coming of Age, F/M, Fluff, M/M, bi jake, bi99, coming to terms with ur sexuality i guess?, mike schur has yet to write a heterosexual character its just a fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldensteps/pseuds/goldensteps
Summary: He never actually puts a label on it because labels are scary and commitment is scary and once he gives it a name it becomes real. But something. Clicks after his convo with Rosa. Something fits there. His answer is too readily prepared, too quickly given, and saying it out loud feels too right to ignore.alternatively: bi jake bi jake bi jake!!!!!!!! ft a cameo from a certain rockin twink woohoo





	Dessert's On Me

Jake’s six and his dad’s drunk and sitting across from him at Sal’s pizza and sniggering loudly about the two men holding hands a table over, and usually his dad’s The Man, but Jake can’t shake the guilty, gut feeling that he’s acting like a bully. He knows the men can hear his insults but they don’t give any indication, staring at each other with their heads held high. One of them clenches his jaw and stabs his pizza with a fork, and Jake’s overheard his dad’s party stories about bumpy landings followed by “coffee’s on me” or fistfights that ended with Roger buying the other guy a drink, so when his dad gets up to pay Jake sneaks over and slides them his crayon picture and a few quarters from his pocket.

“Sorree fur my DaD  
deezert on me”

\- o -

Jake is thirteen the first time he kisses another boy. 

Spin the bottle with a group of of Brooklyn teenagers is risky as hell, because there are no holds barred and anything goes, and if you pussy out you won’t get invited to the next party. And whatever, maybe he wants someone other than just his mom to think he’s cool. Is that a crime?

It’s a weird dumb dare and looking back as an adult he thinks maybe he would have liked it better if it hadn’t been Eddie Fung, of all fucking people. But all he knows at the time is that he didn’t hate it, and that scares the shit out of him.

\- o -

Jake’s seventeen and John’s his best friend after Gina, and he seems to get him better than anyone else. His eyes are sparkly and blue and they crinkle up in the corners when he grins, which is almost constantly, because the kid is hilarious. He’s quieter and soft spoken, obsessed with what people think, and, not for the first time, Jake feels like it’s his job to protect someone. 

He gets into his first fight when he walks in on some asshole cornering John in the locker room, snarling about how he must be a faggot, “‘cause only faggots look and talk like him.” He has John in a chokehold, giving him a noogie and chanting “smear the queer, smear the queeeer” and, yeah, the kid probably isn’t actually physically hurting John, but Jake still breaks his little finger on the guy’s nose.

They sit holed up in Jake’s room that night, passing whiskey back and forth and not talking. Jake doesn’t remember what leads up to it happening, he just remembers that John’s lips are surprisingly soft, and it feels really nice, but nice in a somehow different way than kissing girls is. 

They’re quietly together for over a year, and if Karen Peralta notices the locked pinkies at dinner (or maybe the fact that when her son looks at this kid his eyes practically turn in to actual literal hearts), she doesn’t say anything.

The break up is mutual and on good terms, they just don’t love each other any more, and they’d be lying if all the secrecy didn’t make things harder, especially with college approaching quickly. But it still hurts and Jake still cries into his pillow. His mom finds him like that and strokes his hair and the closest Jake gets to coming out is a choked “I loved him” and she simply says “I know honey. I know. It’s okay. You’re okay.” and maybe she doesn’t mean that as deeply as Jake decides to take it, but he doesn’t keep secrets from her anymore. 

And whatever, his mom’s relationship advice is good whether its on a boy or a girl (good whether its on a boy or a girl title of his sex tape)

\- o -

A few months into their relationship he and Amy have the Exes Talk. They’re laying in bed in pajamas, heads propped up on their elbows. Jake goes first and watches her magnified brown eyes blink at him from behind a huge pair of glasses when he nonchalantly slips in a few guy names. She doesn’t say anything though, and a few minutes later when she starts talking about an Olivia she knew in her academy days, he gets why.

\- o -

He never actually puts a label on it because labels are scary and commitment is scary and once he gives it a name it becomes real. But something. Clicks after his convo with Rosa. Something fits there. His answer is too readily prepared, too quickly given, and saying it out loud feels too right to ignore. 

He tells his wife and Mom first, even though they already know, but testing out the label with them feels easy and safe and God, so so right. Amy kisses him and tells him she’s proud of him, and his mother says she always knew his heart was too big for just one gender, and remarks on what a good man he’s grown up to be, and yeah okay Jake tears up a little at that.

He makes a sort of announcement at the next briefing, his stomach churning with nerves that as usual he covers with wisecracking and fast talking. Rosa socks him on the arm for stealing her thunder, Charles shrieks and excuses himself to go bake a cake (despite Terry calling after him that he’s “STILL ON DUTY BOYLE, DAMN YOU AND YOUR FRIENDSHIP SKILLS”), Gina ruffles his hair and kisses his cheek, and Terry claps him on the back. And everyone goes back to work and no one treats him differently and the world doesn't end and he doesn’t know why he felt so sure that it would.

Holt takes Jake and Amy out for a drink that evening, a firm hand on his shoulder, a steady look in the eye, and a simple. “I’ve seen you rush headlong into situations that easily could have killed you, but today took a different kind of bravery. One that I myself am all to familiar with. And I’m proud of you. Son.”

Jake smiles. 

“Thank you Captain. Dessert's on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> yet another messy drabble written in less than an hour and posted in the wee hours of the morning lmao why do i write all characters i love as gay is that my job?? if u watch tgp and enjoyed this fic go read arizona dirtbag its basically the same thing but teleanor style lol
> 
> thank u so so much for reading my bullshit!!! as always, comment or kudos would Make My Entire Day <3 <3 i appreciate you soso much!!!!!!!


End file.
